1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to an equipment-hauling expandable shelter.
2. Background Art
Many areas suitable for riding motorized toys are remote, unimproved areas. The problem of transporting toys and/or other equipment to the remote area and the problem of lodging at the remote area arise simultaneously. Conventional “toy haulers” exist, which are nothing more than travel trailers with hard sides, a hard ceiling, and a floor area allocated for toys. One disadvantage of these conventional toy haulers is their large size which, because of their height, often violate zoning laws regarding storage in many neighborhoods and which often limit access to remote and unimproved areas. Another disadvantage of these conventional toy haulers is their high cost. Yet another disadvantage of these conventional toy haulers is their weight, which typically requires a large, expensive pickup truck to pull the toy hauler, especially in mountainous terrain. Still another disadvantage of these conventional toy haulers is their lack of shelter (e.g., sleeping capabilities).
Accordingly, what is needed is a recreational camper (e.g., camper hauled in a pick-up) and/or a recreational trailer (e.g., camping trailer hauled behind a vehicle) that may haul equipment (e.g. toys) and be slept in, yet that is light weight, low in cost, and at a size that is compatible with zoning laws and narrow, unimproved roads.